Promise You'll Never Leave Me?
by papermoon17
Summary: "Well it's not really 'illegal'. It's more like, um, how should I put this? Let's just say that there will be some ANBU after us," I say.  "What? If you told me earlier—"  I interrupted him, "You would've done it anyway."    NarutoxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did (because I think it's bloody brilliant), but I don't. I do, on the other hand, own my OC.

* * *

**

_Bssshoow._ I look up to see two rockets going up in the air. I had put A engines in them.

"What now?" Naruto asks.

"We run!"

"What? Are you telling me that what we did is illegal?"

"Well it's not really 'illegal'. It's more like, um, how should I put this? Let's just say that there will be some ANBU after us."

"What? If you told me earlier—"

"You would've done it anyway."

We both stop running. I walk up to the door of the house we stopped in front of and knock.

"Wait! Isn't this—"

"What do you losers want?"

"Why did you bring me to Sasuke-teme's house?"

"Because hopefully they won't look for us here."

"Who are looking for your guys?"

"Heh heh. Funny you should ask. Can we tell you once we're inside?" I ask.

"No. Tell me now."

"Fine. I guess I could just…" I smile and get really close to Sasuke's face. I could see a blush come across his face.

"Hey! I'm right here ya know!" Naruto yells.

I smirk. "So, will you let us in now?" I ask.

"Fine."

I smile and say, "Thank you, Sasuke." I walk in and notice that Naruto and Sasuke are having a glaring showdown. "Naruto. Do you want to get caught?" I ask in a bored tone. He apparently doesn't hear me. "Naruto?"

Nothing.

"You bakas! Stop glaring at each other and get in this house now!"

They both look at me with wide eyes. They've only seen me yell when Team 7 ran into Deidara. Deidara killed my sister about two years ago. It took me a year to get over it. I decided to have more fun because I knew my sister wouldn't want to see me sad all the time.

I sigh. "Well, I'm going to watch some TV."

As my hand reaches for the remote, there's a knock on the door. I look out the window. _Kuso!_ I whisper, "Naruto, they found us!" I cover his mouth before he could say anything. "We'll just go out the upstairs window," I told him, still whispering. I walk over to Sasuke, "Please don't tell them."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because… um…" I start hesitating. _Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm going to do this!_ I give Sasuke a small kiss on the lips. When I pulled back, I see him blushing like crazy.

"Okay. I won't tell."

He didn't look me in the eyes when he said that, but I say, "Arigatou, Sasuke. Let's go, Naruto."

We both tiptoe upstairs and go into some random room, which ended up being Sasuke's bedroom. _Wow. Someone's a neat freak._

I jump out the window and onto the roof. I look behind me and see Naruto. I feel my heart break when I see the look on his face. "Naruto, I didn't mean to I just—"

"Save it for someone who cares." He turns around and starts to jump on top of the roofs.

"Naruto!" I yell. I fall to my knees. Tears are pouring out of my eyes. "Naruto…" Then my sadness turns to anger. I was angry with myself for kissing Sasuke. I didn't even like him. He annoyed the crap out of me. I get off the roof and start running towards the forest. I could feel her coming out. I didn't want to bring anyone any harm. I stop and fall to my knees, holding my head in pain. _No… Stay… in…_

_{I don't think so. I haven't been out in years. It's time for me to be free.}_

_Don't hurt anyone… please…_

_{I can't promise that, sweetheart.}_

"Then I won't _let you out!"_ I yell. I use all my power to push my demon back in.

"Toki!"

_Naruto?_

Then everything went black.

One week later

I slowly open my eyes, but blink a few times because all I see is… white? My eyes shoot open and I quickly sit up. I wince in pain, but I'm panicking. I was always scared of hospitals. The machine that checks your heart rate starts beeping loudly. I yank out all the cords, change into my clothes, and dash out the door. Nurses come running. Unfortunately, one of them recognized me.

"Here she is!" The lady grabs my wrist and starts dragging me back, with help of course.

They get me back on the bed and strap me down. "You're not well enough to go yet."

"I'm fine! Perfectly fine! Now get me out of here!" I'm too busy yelling at the nurse to notice that Team 7 came running in.

"What's going on in here?" Kakashi asks.

"It's no big deal. We have everything under control," the nurse replies.

"No big deal? Of course it's a big deal!" I continue yelling.

"Toki."

"You're keeping me here against my will! Now undo these straps and let me out!"

"Toki!"

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"TOKI!" Naruto yells.

I stop yelling and look at him.

"Let's give them some alone time," Kakashi suggests.

They all leave except for Naruto. "You never told me you had a demon…"

"Is that all you came here to say?"

"No. Why didn't you tell me?"

I look away from him. "Probably because I wasn't beaten in my home village because of it," I whisper.

"You know, I have a demon, too."

"I know. I could sense it. My demon is the sister of the Nine Tailed Fox. Even though she's not a Tailed Demon, she still is strong."

"Toki, I'm sorry." He looks down. "I really do care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

I turn my head so I'm facing him. "Naruto, I have to tell you something."

He looks up at me. "What is it?"

"Well… I think I've fallen for you, Naruto." I look away right after I said that, not wanting to see his reaction.

"Look at me, Toki."

I slowly turn my head towards him.

"I don't think, I know that I love you," he continues.

My eyes light up and a big grin plays on my face. He takes the straps off and I give him a huge hug. When I say huge, I mean a _huge_ hug.

He lifts my chin up and asks, "Promise you'll never leave me?"

"I promise."


End file.
